Sanctuary: Beneath The Despair
by D M Harper
Summary: The Sanctuary family is forced to deal with the re-emergence of an old foe, then tragedy strikes and tears them apart. A/U This is the sequel to Beneath The Dark. Please take the time to review and toss the Muse a bone. Storyline features a female/female established relationship.
1. Chapter 1

Title: Sanctuary – Beneath the Despair (A sequel to Beneath the Dark)

Summary: The Sanctuary family is forced to deal with the re-emergence of an old foe, then tragedy strikes and tears them apart. A/U

Pairings: Helen Magnus & Madison Cross (OFC); Ashley Magnus & Will Zimmerman.

Rating: M for Mature readers

Disclaimer: No profit or copyright infringement intended during the writing of this story. All characters other than original remain the property of creator Damian Kindler, Sanctuary 1 Productions and Stage 3 Media. Please note that this tale features a relationship between two women and if that is not your cup of tea, then go make a coffee elsewhere.

Warning: This story features a character death.

A/N: Please review and fed the Muse!

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 1<strong>

Doctor Helen Magnus groaned in slumber and rolled over onto the empty side of the king size bed. Her eyelids flew open when it registered her wife Madison Cross was missing. Still tired from staying awake for most of the night with a colicky three month old baby, Helen had been asleep for less than two hours and was somewhat groggy.

Climbing out of bed, the brunette pulled on a robe and went in search of Madison. She located her next door in the nursery holding Gregory James and positioned on the rocking chair the Big Guy had presented to them months earlier at the baby shower. The blond baby was busily sucking on a bottle of water while Madison gently caressed his fevered brow.

"How's he doing darling?" inquired Helen as she drew closer.

Looking up, Madison smiled, "He's tolerating water, so that's a good sign and his chest sounds less congested."

Running fingers through her son's fine hair, Helen noted, "Hopefully it's a turning point for the poor boy. Where is Mason?"

"Ashley took him to her room for some quiet time and his bottle. We didn't want to disturb you in case Gregory started bawling again sweetheart."

"I certainly appreciate the consideration and am going back to bed." Leaning over, she kissed Gregory's head then Madison's lips.

"Sweet dreams Helen, love you."

"Mmm, I love you too. Oh darn I almost forgot, I have that meeting with Lilian Lee from the UN Security Team at ten."

"Don't worry; Will has it covered and you need to rest before you collapse."

Touched by her wife's thoughtfulness, Helen's features softened, "I won't argue."

Madison ran a hand up her wife's arm and whispered, "He's asleep."

"Bless him, he must be utterly exhausted."

"How about I bring him to bed and watch over the two of you?"

"That's a jolly good idea," answered a beaming doctor.

-o-

Within five minutes, Helen was sound asleep and Madison was softly caressing their son's chest. Since the birth of the twins, Helen had regained her trim figure and ceased breastfeeding two weeks earlier. Both babies were thriving on formula and were shamelessly spoilt rotten by the occupants of the household.

The Big Guy Harry was the worst culprit, closely followed by Ashley. Offers of babysitting had been gratefully accepted by the proud parents as they adjusted to a routine of limited sleep. The Sanctuary Team had operated without Helen at the helm since October and Madison knew her wife was eager to resume work.

After laying on the mattress for over an hour, Madison grinned when Gregory rolled over to his mother and latched onto an exposed nipple.

Helen woke with a start and soothed his cooler forehead, "I'd say he's feeling much better."

"Looks like it to me and I don't think you're done with breastfeeding."

"I will be after this. It's just a little more convenient to allow him to continue at present and I doubt I have enough milk present to satisfy his hunger."

The serenity of the room was disturbed when Helen's cell phone rang and Madison retrieved it off the side table. "It's James," she said while passing it over.

"Hello old friend, what can I do for you?" answered Helen brightly.

_"I have some rather disturbing news I'm afraid."_

"Go on."

_"I've just received word Dana Whitcomb vanished from the Cairo Sanctuary two hours ago."_

Trying not to sit up and interrupt Gregory's feeding, Helen responded, "How the dickens did that happen? I thought she was under the strictest of security regimes."

_"The security shield was bypassed for a short duration from an outside source and Whitcomb slipped out the rear service door during the ensuing confusion."_

Disturbed by the revelation, Helen nevertheless remained calm and focused, "Bloody hell James, obviously she'll have to be tracked down before she returns to her evil ways."

_"Precisely Helen and measures have been taken to ensure that occurs."_

"I'll meet you in Cairo within fourteen hours and sort this whole dreadful mess out. I'll bring Henry with me so he can run a diagnostic on their system and upgrade it."

_"Right you are then. I'll contact you once I arrive."_

"Until then, stay safe James." Helen avoided looking directly at Madison while handing back the phone. She didn't need to see to know her spouse was wearing an unsavoury scowl upon her face.

Without saying a word, Madison eased off the mattress and ambled into the ensuite. She was showering when Helen joined her moments later.

"I gather it was Whitcomb you were discussing with James," she noted as Helen placed a delicate kiss on her left shoulder.

"Yes, more's the pity."

"She'll go underground and will be extremely difficult to locate."

"Under normal circumstances I would agree, but the insufferable woman had a tracking device surgically inserted into her hip shortly after arriving in London."

"That was a clever move, but I'm sure her first priority will be to have it removed," reasoned Madison logically.

"Precisely my love and I hope the Cairo Security Force will be on her trail well before that transpires."

Turning around, Madison asked, "So why is it necessary for you to go? I thought you put James in charge of the Network during your maternity leave?"

"Darling, the woman is my responsibility."

With a shake of blonde hair, Madison responded, "I don't agree, but I know it is pointless attempting to dissuade you and allow James to handle the situation."

Brushing fingers through short strands, Helen smiled radiantly, "I love you for understanding my position."

Her gesture was returned with a frown, "I'd rather you weren't personally invested in her recapture."

"It comes with the territory I'm afraid."

Changing the subject matter, Madison inquired, "How was Gregory when you put him to bed?"

"He didn't stir at all and Ashley returned Mason to his cot."

"She's really good with our babies."

"Ashley adores them," stated Helen before lowering her lips to Madison's and vanquishing all thoughts of Whitcomb.

-0-

Twenty minutes passed before Helen dressed in blue denim jeans, brown boots, black tank top and a grey leather jacket. She kissed her children goodbye before turning her attention to Madison, "I'll check in with you when we land in thirteen hours."

"Are you sure you don't want to take someone else with you?"

"No. Ashley and I will be able to handle it along with the other team members while Henry attends to the security system issue."

Nodding, Madison embraced Helen and kissed her thoroughly.

"I'll be back as soon as Whitcomb is returned to London."

"I love you sweetheart and have fun flying the new Gulfstream."

Grinning, Helen replied, "Yes there is that added bonus. I'm eager to see how she handles."

"Get moving before I beg you to stay," taunted Madison.

Pecking her wife on the neck, Helen's dimpled grin deepened, "I love you and will speak with you soon."

Madison goosed her wife then watched as she left the nursery and collected the travel bag off the sofa in the living room.

-0-

James and four Cairo team members met Helen, Ashley and Henry at the airport and the Englishman didn't look happy.

"By your frown I suspect something is exceedingly amiss James," pointed out Helen as she hugged her friend.

"Unfortunately the escapee was tracked to Mogadishu where she boarded a flight with Daallo Airlines. The transmitter implant was found in the Airport's toilet facilities along with bloodied swabs. Her abetter parted ways with her and didn't give up any information when the Security Force caught up with him in Merca."

"Damn it James, we need to find out her destination."

"Already done my good woman, it's not all bad news. The airfield mechanic was willing to part with the information when I managed to track him down. He was very helpful for a small price and we need to fly to the United States."

"I'll have the jet refuelled immediately if you can arrange for Henry to be taken to the Sanctuary. Where is Whitcomb scheduled to land?"

"That my dear friend is where we have run into some good luck. The Daallo flight is taking her to Dubai for a connecting flight with Emirates to LAX."

Smiling, Helen patted James on the shoulder, "That is fortunate. The trip will take her at least two and a half days."

"Exactly and we can be there in fourteen hours or less."

"Splendid James, the game is afoot dear friend."

"Indeed it is."

Nodding, Ashley pulled out her phone and turned to her mother, "I'll call a contact in LA and have him hack into the airport's camera system in case the information is false."

"Good idea, Whitcomb is cunning enough to send us on a wild goose chase."

Henry tossed his bag over his shoulder and offered, "I'll return to Vancouver the second I'm done here Doc."

"Thank you Henry."

-o-

After organising the refuel and lodging a new flight plan, Helen called Madison with an update. She was pleased to hear Gregory was fully recovered and responsive. Her relief was evident when she entered the cockpit and took her seat.

"That smile tells me my baby brother is doing much better," remarked Ashley while conducting the pre-flight check.

"Fully fit and blatantly being fussed over by his Uncles Will and Harry."

"Those two are hopeless," quipped the younger blonde with a roll of her eyes.

"William will be well prepared for when the two of you have your own children."

"Thankfully that is still a few years off yet mom."

Minutes later, Helen was cleared for take-off and conversation turned to instrument chatter.

-o-


	2. Chapter 2

Title: Sanctuary – Beneath the Despair (A sequel to Beneath the Dark)

Summary: The Sanctuary family is forced to deal with the re-emergence of an old foe, then tragedy strikes and tears them apart. **A/U**

Pairings: Helen Magnus & Madison Cross (OFC); Ashley Magnus & Will Zimmerman.

Rating: M for Mature readers

Disclaimer: No profit or copyright infringement intended during the writing of this story. All characters other than original remain the property of creator Damian Kindler, Sanctuary 1 Productions and Stage 3 Media. Please note that this tale features a relationship between two women and if that is not your cup of tea, then go make a coffee elsewhere.

A/N: Please take the time to review and appease the Muse.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 2<strong>

The following day, Dana Whitcomb was captured on security footage leaving a private jet hangar four hours ahead of Helen's plane landing. Ashley's contact Phil relayed the information via a phone call and Henry linked into the Los Angeles traffic camera's while boarding a commercial plane bound for Vancouver.

With Henry's directions, Helen, Ashley and James followed Whitcomb's journey to the Otay Mesa Port of Entry in San Diego. Unfortunately he lost the connection to the border control security cameras when the plane started to taxi and the passenger electronics jammer was activated.

Cursing worse than a sailor, Helen made the decision to find a hotel in Tijuana for the night and resume the chase in the morning by which time Henry would be home. The weary travellers reluctantly ate dinner then retired to their rooms. Helen called Madison and talked for an hour before exhaustion got the better of her and she went to sleep.

-o-

The arduous task of picking up the route taken by Whitcomb's Lexus sedan resumed Friday morning after a hearty breakfast and several cups of tea. Enlisting the help of contacts in Tijuana, Helen was back on track by eight o'clock and the black vehicle was seen on the road to Santa Ana.

From there the car had made a nine and a half hour journey along Highway 10 to Chihuahua. Once again, with the help of network associates, Helen was informed Whitcomb was seen refuelling in San Pedro, eight hours out from their current location.

Filling their vehicle, James took over driving and the trio reached the destination only to be told the black Lexus had left a hotel several hours previously.

After taking all day to break through the firewalls blocking the financial records of Whitcomb, Henry confirmed she owned a villa in the town of Acámbaro. Facing another ten hour drive, Helen located a hotel four hours later just outside Matehuala, San Luis Potosi. Her two tired companions were grateful when she arranged a meal before going to her room and finding a couple of hours sleep.

-o-

Helen sat up in bed when her iPhone shrilled in the early morning hours and she collected it off the bedside table. She viewed Madison's number and was immediately filled with dread.

_"Helen,"_ whispered Madison in a voice that sent chills down Helen's backbone which directly sent her into a panic.

"What is wrong darling?"

Sobbing uncontrollably, Madison tried to speak but failed.

"Madison, you are scaring me," admitted Helen as she listened to her wife's tortured wail on the other end. There was a rustling sound then Will spoke in a wretched tone.

_"Magnus, we're at the hospital with Mason."_

"Oh dear god," cried Helen in alarm. "What has happened to my darling boy?"

Choking back tears, Will explained, _"Madi was holding him while he had his bottle and he suddenly started to struggle for breath, then his lips turned blue. I drove him here while Madison and Henry took turns to resuscitate him."_

Helen request was a wretched plea, "Please tell me he's okay?"

_"I'm so sorry Helen. The doctors did everything they could, but he's gone."_

Totteringly, Helen got to her feet and screamed into the phone, "NO WILL … NO DEAR GOD … NO!"

Weeping, Will quietly went on, _"It was congenital heart failure. There was nothing anyone could do for him."_

Collapsing onto the floor, Helen bawled mournfully. Her chest ached with a thousand sharp stabs of pain and she dropped the phone. The muttered sound of Will's frantic entreaties pulled her out of her despair momentarily, and she put the cell up to her ear, "I'll be home as soon as I can." Ending the call, she stood and dressed in black jeans, combat boots and a long sleeved black shirt. Packing her bag, Helen left the room and went next door to Ashley.

Knocking softly she waited for her daughter to appear.

"Mom, it's one in the morning," complained a dishevelled blonde while rubbing the sleep from her eyes.

Devoid of any emotion, Helen announced, "I don't care what bloody time it is Ashley. Get your gear together; we leave in five minutes."

"Okay, hold on to your horses."

"I'll meet you at the car." Moving down the hallway, Helen rapped on James' door and gave her blurry eyed friend the same instructions before heading to the rented Land Rover.

-o-

Gripping the steering wheel, Helen held herself together during the four hour trip and didn't speak once until she reached the dirt road leading into Whitcomb's secluded home.

"Ashley, have you spoken to Will since yesterday afternoon?" she asked.

"No mom, my phone is out of juice and I left the charger on the plane."

"All right, let's go surprise the bitch," suggested Helen before turning off the engine and alighting from the vehicle.

Ashley turned to James and shrugged, "Something is off."

"I agree, but your mother is nevertheless determined to end this pursuit without delay."

"You got that right."

Both Ashley and James joined Helen and followed as she ran down the gravel drive. The villa was in darkness and Helen signalled for Ashley to approach the rear door.

With guns drawn, the trio breached the building simultaneously and encountered no resistance as they moved towards the first of the three closed doors. Without waiting, Helen kicked the door in and switched on the light. The room was empty and she proceeded to the next one.

Breaking down the door, the brunette was met by a pistol wielding redhead dressed in a white negligee.

"Very clever of you Magnus," she declared while pointing her weapon directly at Helen. "I didn't expect anyone so soon."

"That fact is rather obvious. You haven't had time to organise your goons for protection."

Looking to James then Ashley, Whitcomb commented, "Pardon the pun, but it appears we have a Mexican standoff."

"Think again Whitcomb," snarled Helen with palpable hatred.

"I don't need to. It's all relatively simple really. I shoot you, you shoot me and we both die."

"I have a better scenario. I kill you before you have time to pull the trigger then leave you here to rot like you deserve."

"I doubt your precious network and government backers would approve of your course of action," countered Whitcomb with more than a hint of smugness.

"I don't give a fuck about what they'd think. This is personal and just between you and I. You've created pain for the last time you miserable selfish bitch."

"Oh come now, do you still have your panties in a twist over the incident with your wife? That was nearly two years ago and the holier than thou great Magnus has never been one for revenge."

"You don't know me that well and I'll never excuse your deplorable acts against my family and the Abnormals."

Lowering her gun, Whitcomb surrendered to the fact she was grossly outnumbered.

"You don't get off that easily," stated Helen calmly. "It's time you paid in full for all the atrocities you have committed. Because of you, I've spent the past three days wasting my time chasing your worthless arse across the world when I should have been at home."

Noticing her mother's shaking hand and escalating anger, Ashley stepped forward and alongside her, "Mom, it's over. Let's get her secured and return her to London so the others can decide her fate."

"No Ashley," protested Helen. "She has to be stopped for good. The bitch has already been given the opportunity to redeem herself and look what she did. Her escape has come at too high a price."

"What are you talking about? She has nowhere to go, she is done."

In an even tone, Helen professed, "Your brother Mason has passed away while this despicable woman roamed free."

Recognising the severity of the words, Whitcomb raised her gun, but never had the chance to fire as Helen's discharged bullet flew true and penetrated her temple.

James and Ashley watched in shock as Helen steadily pivoted and left the room. Ashley regained her senses and chased after her while James called for an extraction team.

"Mom, what the hell happened to Mason?" demanded Ashley as she grabbed Helen's arm and spun her around.

With a tear streaked face, Helen embraced her daughter and painfully told her.

"NO MOM, OH JESUS NO!" bellowed the distraught blonde as she clawed at her mother's shoulders.

The two women stayed in that position until James joined them and brought them both into his embrace.

-o-

The flight home was a blur for Helen and Ashley and the younger woman broke down when Will arrived at the hangar to take them home. The couple hugged and cried for several minutes before parting.

"Where is Madison?" inquired Helen as she tossed her bag onto the back seat of the Mercedes.

"She's still at the hospital with Henry."

"Can you please take me there Will? I need to see my son."

"Sure."

"What about Gregory?" asked Ashley while wiping her eyes.

"Biggie is looking after him at home."

"That's good," whispered Helen. "That's good."

"Did James escort Whitcomb back to London?" queried Will.

"There was no need, I killed her," confessed Helen deadpan.

As shock registered on his face, Will surmised, "Oh okay, I guess we can discuss that later."

-o-

Helen stared out the window once she took a seat beside her bag and remained silent until Will pulled into the hospital entrance a short time later. "Take Ashley home and I'll be there shortly," she directed as she opened the passenger door.

"Okay Magnus."

Walking into the reception area seconds later on unsteady legs, Helen made her way to the Emergency Department. She instantly spotted a distraught and physically drained Henry standing outside a curtained off cubicle and approached.

He turned around and sobbed, "Doc, I'm so sorry."

"It wasn't your fault Henry. Thank you for all you did."

"Ahh Doc, it's just not right."

"You'll get no argument from me."

"Madi is behind the screen. I'll see you at home."

"Yes," replied Helen as she drew back the material. Her throat constricted as she witnessed her wife cradling their deceased son. Agony tore at her heart and she knelt beside the chair Madison was sitting in.

Through her tears, Madison gulped, "Our beautiful boy is gone. They wanted to take him, but I said not before you said goodbye."

"I don't know how to," admitted a weeping Helen while caressing Mason's brow.

"Fucked if I know either," cried Madison. "I've been sitting here for seven hours and I can't say the words to him."

"This is my fault entirely; I should have seen the warning signs."

Madison glared at her tortured wife, "You're not responsible. There were no indications anything was wrong. Doctor Polson said he was born with aortic coarctation. Our baby died on the operating table while the surgeons desperately tried to save him; it was impossible to repair the defect."

A mournful sob escaped from the blonde, "I should have been here to save him."

"Helen, even your medical experience couldn't have helped."

Dull blue eyes connected with blue, "How can you say that? You don't know that. If I hadn't been running after that bitch Whitcomb; I would have at least been able to try."

"I understand you are distraught right now, but you need to hear what I'm saying. Mason never stood a chance. His condition was too far advanced when his heart gave out. No amount of surgical skill was going to allow him to survive. You being here would have had no effect on the situation, so stop blaming yourself."

Shaking her head vigorously, Helen rancorously countered, "I can't accept that. My son is dead because I chose work over him."

With tears cascading down her face and her heart breaking in two, Madison calmly stated, "I won't argue about this Helen. You're being completely unreasonable."

Ignoring her wife's words, Helen leaned in and kissed Mason's head, "Rest peacefully my darling. Mommy is so sorry she failed you."

Madison's heart crumbled all over again and she wept louder, "We'll meet again one day beautiful boy. I'll always love you." Standing, she handed the baby over to Helen and departed.

She returned with a nurse seconds later and Helen passed Mason to her, "Take good care of my son."

"I will," replied the teary nurse.

Without making eye contact, Helen questioned Madison, "Have all the necessary arrangements been made?"

"Yes," answered the blonde while dabbing tissues to her swollen eyes.

"Thank you."

"Let's go home," suggested Madison.

"You go ahead. I'd like to speak with the doctors first."

"Suit yourself, but they'll only tell you exactly what I communicated to you."

"You may have missed something; I need a proper medical assessment."

Mortified by the comment, Madison sombrely walked away and took a taxi home.

-o-

Ashley ran to Madison as she entered the lobby. She hugged the other blonde tightly, "I'm so sorry."

"I know you are. I'm glad you are home."

"Where's mom?"

"She is talking to the doctors in case I failed to mention some medical mumbo jumbo."

Stepping back, Ashley wiped away her tears, "Pardon?"

"Your mother is blaming herself and suggested I didn't catch every word the doctors said."

Detecting the hurt in the words, Ashley tried to make amends, "Oh Madi, mom is in a world of hurt right now and not thinking straight."

"No, she knew exactly what she was saying."

"You wouldn't say that if you saw what she did in Mexico."

"In that case you better explain, but first, I need to check on Gregory."

"I'll go with you."

-o-

Saturday 30th January

Madison was astounded by the words coming from Ashley's mouth and finally asked, "So she killed her?"

"Whitcomb did point her gun at her first, but mom made it clear from the onset what her intentions were."

With a shake of her head, Madison recommended, "Shit, we'll need to keep an eye on her to make sure she doesn't hide herself away."

"You got it and this is all so surreal."

The two women continued to discuss the mission in between falling apart and comforting each other.

When Helen finally returned home it was well after midnight and as expected, barricaded herself in the lab. Madison found the door locked when she attempted to enter two hours later. In frustration, she kicked the metal frame with the toe of her boot.

"Helen, open up," she demanded angrily from the other side.

Surprisingly, the door unlocked and Madison stepped inside as Helen returned to her desk to resume typing on the computer keyboard.

"You need to stop working and come to bed," suggested Madison after a moment of quiet observation.

"No, I need to remain busy," replied Helen without looking away from the monitor.

"Okay, I'll rephrase that. I'd like you to come to bed so we can talk."

"There is nothing to discuss."

"Why are you fighting me on everything I say?"

"I'm not; I am merely finishing off some research that is long overdue."

"Fine and just so you know, Bobby and Ellen will be here at ten. They will be staying overnight for the service."

The response was void of emotion, "Okay."

With hands forming into fists, Madison kept a lid on her irritation, "Is that all you have to say?"

"Yes."

Madison went for broke in trying to find a way to gain her spouse's full attention, "Do I need to get down on my knees and beg for some form of affection?"

"I am not in the mood."

"I wasn't referring to sex; I meant I need my wife to comfort me."

The words returned were close to a snarl, "I am busy."

"You closing off your emotions is a big mistake," warned Madison before storming off.

The comfort she sought was found in the corridor when she heard Gregory's lusty cry on the baby monitor she was holding.

Racing to the kitchen, she warmed a bottle then sped up to the nursery. As she approached the crib, her son was entertaining himself with the overhead mobile and cooing softly. "Hi there beautiful boy," Madison said while picking him up and cradling him in the crook of her left arm.

Gurgling, Gregory reached out to touch her sleeve.

Tears flowed steadily from a heartbroken Madison as she settled in the rocking chair and nursed her child. The baby fed hungrily before she burped him then bathed and dressed him in a fresh nappy and pyjamas.

When her stomach growled, Madison took Gregory with her to the kitchen to find something to eat.

Harry was sitting at the table and sipping from a mug, "There is leftover meatloaf in the fridge."

"Thanks, would you like a sandwich?"

"Sure, I'll take the baby."

Three minutes later, Madison ate while Gregory played with the pigtails of Harry's beard.

"I tried to talk to Magnus into eating," remarked The Big Guy.

"She has retreated into her work and won't listen."

"That is unacceptable."

"Yes, but we both know how stubborn Helen can be. I understand it's her way of coping with this tragedy and I won't allow it to continue for much longer."

"I'm glad to hear that, but you must take care of yourself too."

"I'm fine for now Harry; Master here keeps me focused."

"Do you mind if I take him for a walk around the grounds?"

"No and I know how much he enjoys his time with his Uncle Harry."

With a slight smile, Harry proposed, "I'll go fetch his blanket and toque. I wouldn't want him to catch cold so soon after being ill."

"Harry."

"Yes Madison?"

"What do you talk to him about during your walks?"

"I tell him all about the adventures his mothers have experienced and my life before Magnus rescued me."

Tears formed in blue eyes, "Thank you for sharing such wonderful stories. Oh, Bobby and Ellen will be here at ten."

"Are they bringing Renee?"

"No, so you won't be able to scare her like usual."

"That's deeply disappointing," whined Harry as she stood. "Leave the dishes; I'll take care of them when I return."

"Okay and enjoy your stroll." Madison noticed the tears in the corners of her friend's eyes and reached for his hand, "I miss him too."

"He will always hold a special place in my heart."

"And mine."

-o-

**Sunday 31st January**

Helen finally left the laboratory Sunday morning, an hour before the funeral service was due to begin in the small church to the east of the main building. She entered the bedroom and walked in on Madison as she was dressing in a black pants suit.

Without speaking, Helen withdrew underwear from the chest of drawers then entered the ensuite.

Madison reined in her anger and tied up her shoe laces instead of confronting her wife. Going into the nursery, she scooped up Gregory and played with him until she heard Helen exit the bathroom. Returning to the bedroom with the baby on her left hip, Madison stood in front of Helen and stared into vacant blue orbs, "Our son needs you to express some milk for his lunch. I used the last bottle earlier and we are out of formula."

"Fine," replied Helen sans feeling.

"I love you with all my heart Helen, but you need to remember you have another son who needs you."

Receiving no reply, Madison departed for the church. She spoke to the funeral Director for a short time then welcome guests as they arrived.

By the time Helen joined her in the front row; Madison was an emotional wreck and clung tightly to Gregory while clutching Ashley's hand.

Three quarters of the way through the service, Madison handed the baby to Harry and stepped up to the podium. "On behalf of myself, my wife and family, I wish to thank you all for your attendance her today to celebrate the short life of Mason Robert Magnus-Cross. Although only with us for three months, Mason showed us how it felt to love deeply and unconditionally. He brought joy and happiness into our lives every day and these moments we will carry with us for all time. Mason's memory will not fade; it will live on in our hearts."

Bowing her head, Madison returned to her seat and wept. She glanced to her left and watched a sobbing Helen rise and approach the tine white coffin. Placing a white rose on top on the casket, she bent over and kissed the photo of Mason that was sitting astride the lid.

Madison heard a pitiful wail and it took a second to realise it came from her. Ashley wrapped an arm around her shoulders as Helen walked out of the church alone.

Gregory started to fuss and let out a loud bellow.

"I'll take him," offered Madison as she stood with outstretched arms. Kissing her son on the crown, she rushed after her wife.

Gregory settled once he was outside in the crisp air and Madison ran towards Helen. To her bitter chagrin, Helen turned and held up a hand.

"I can't do this," she protested. "Not now."

"I know Helen, but I need you by my side."

"I'll leave enough milk for a few days, but I have to be on my own for a while."

Mortified by the words, Madison inquired, "And what about your son?"

"I can't look at him and not see my Mason."

"He was mine too Helen, you weren't the only one who loved him."

Helen's face became a tortured scowl, "You don't understand, I gave birth to him."

Madison finally snapped as agony ripped into her heart, "Oh I understand perfectly." Entering the house, she went into the dining room and waited to receive the mourners.

-o-

The following morning Ashley walked into the kitchen to find Madison warming a bottle. She hugged her then asked, "Have you seen mom?"

"She's taken a break."

"What?"

"She needed to get away and left yesterday."

An expression of disbelief befell the younger blonde's face, "You are shitting me?"

"I'm afraid not."

"I'm going to call her and snap her out of it."

"Don't bother Ash; she didn't take her phone with her."

"Where the hell did she go?"

"I received a phone call from James earlier to say she had flown to London and was staying with him for a few days."

Ashley rolled her eyes at the news, "I'll call him then."

"Do what you feel is right, but don't mention me. After I've fed Gregory, I'm taking him and leaving."

Abject horror etched itself upon Ashley's features, "Madi no! Mom will come to her senses."

"I'm done Ashley. Your mother can't bear to look at her own child, so I'll remove the problem."

"You're going to walk out on your marriage?"

"Helen has already done that Ashley, I'm just doing what is best for Gregory."

"Please don't go. Give mom the chance to sort herself out before you leave."

"Okay, but she only gets one shot at it."

"Fair enough," agreed Ashley with disappointment.

-o-

The next night Helen arrived home and immediately left with Ashley, Will and Henry for a mission to rescue a container of Abnormals bound for Russia.

Onboard the cargo plane, Ashley got out of her seat and sat beside her mother, "Do you have any idea of how much you have alienated Madison and Gregory?"

"It's for the best; I'll only end up hurting them."

"Shit mom, you've already done that."

"I don't wish to discuss the matter any further."

"For fuck's sake, get over yourself before you fine you are alone. What happened to Mason was tragic, but unavoidable."

"I could have saved him."

"No you couldn't have. You can't even save yourself form losing your family."

Turning to her daughter with distain, Helen commented, "That's quite enough young lady."

"No it's not. You're an idiot for treating Madison like crap and after this mission is over, I'm finished with you."

"Don't talk nonsense, you're overacting."

"And you and under reacting. I can even begin to fathom the hurt you are experiencing from losing a child, but Madison can. She is broken mom and needs you in order to heal. You are too pig headed to see that and I refuse to stand by and watch you destroy the best relationship you have ever had."

Ashley got up and returned to her seat. There was no surprise when Helen didn't follow her.

-o-


	3. Chapter 3

Title: Sanctuary – Beneath the Despair (A sequel to Beneath the Dark)

Summary: The Sanctuary family is forced to deal with the re-emergence of an old foe, then tragedy strikes and tears them apart. A/U

Pairings: Helen Magnus & Madison Cross (OFC); Ashley Magnus & Will Zimmerman.

Rating: M for Mature readers

Disclaimer: No profit or copyright infringement intended during the writing of this story. All characters other than original remain the property of creator Damian Kindler, Sanctuary 1 Productions and Stage 3 Media. Please note that this tale features a relationship between two women and if that is not your cup of tea, then go make a coffee elsewhere.

A/N: Please take the time to review and keep the Muse happy! Apologies for the delay in posting, I hope the extra long chapter makes up for it. I go where the Muse sends me and she took me away from this tale. Happy reading.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 3<strong>

_**Thursday 28th October**_

Madison picked up a twelve month old crawling Gregory off the polished wooden floorboards in the living room and went to see who was knocking on the front door. Unlocking it, she was stunned to find Ashley standing on the other side holding onto a backpack and motorbike helmet.

Settling her racing heartbeat, Madison eventually formed words, "Ash, it's so good to see you. Come on in."

Stepping forward, Ashley placed her possessions on a nearby armchair, "Hi Madi and wow, Gregory's really grown."

"He certainly has and what are you doing here in Nova Scotia?" inquired Madison as she handed the baby over.

"Hello Little Guy. Do you remember your big sister?"

In response, Gregory chuckled and smacked his lips against Ashley's left cheek.

"I guess that's a yes," she tearfully remarked while hugging him to her chest.

"He recognises you from the picture frames on his nursery walls."

Looking around the cosy cottage, Ashley whistled, "Nice place."

"It suits us and I'll take your bag into the spare room while you reacquaint yourself with your brother." Madison picked up the knapsack and headed down the hallway.

Ashley followed and kissed Madison on the cheek after they moved into the room, "I've really missed you Madi."

"I missed you too and you look terrific."

"Thanks, I've been busy travelling the countryside on the bike."

Placing the bag onto the bed, Madison noticed Ashely's engagement ring was absent from her left hand as the pair returned to the living room, "Would you like a cup of tea?"

"Yes please."

"You can put Gregory down if you like; he'll want to play with his toys." Motioning to the dining table, Madison added, "Take a seat."

Ashley plopped her brother onto the floor and he immediately took off towards a pile of building blocks, "He's fast." She took a seat and watched him play.

"I'm expecting him to walk any day now. He's been pulling himself up for the past couple of days."

"He's adorable."

Madison put a mug on the table and sat down, "So tell me about your journeys."

"I've been to every Province on my way here. I started out nine months ago and when Bobby finally relented and gave me your address, I made this my last stop."

Blonde eyebrows rose in question, "You left just after I did?"

"I sure did. I gave my mother a few harsh words and departed the next day."

"Shit Ash, I never thought you'd do something like that."

"Well mom made it impossible to stay."

"So nothing has changed then?"

"She certainly hasn't but the team has."

"It has?"

"When I told Will I was done with mom, he was conflicted about where his loyalty lay. We broke up and Henry left too. He was so mad at mom and misses you terribly."

"Wow, my departure had quite an effect."

"It sure did and expect a visit from Henry and Grace any time soon."

"I look forward to it."

"Mom and Will have been busy with missions and have been assisted by Declan MacRae from the London Sanctuary."

"I met him a few times and he seemed like a nice guy."

"He is and what have you been up to besides raising Gregory?"

"That's all I've done. He's been a full time job since he's become mobile. How do you know about what's been happening at the Sanctuary?"

"Harry keeps me informed and he'd like you to call him as soon as possible."

"I will and what are your plans Ash?"

"Well a woman of my talents has received job offers from the other Sanctuaries, so I can basically have my pick when I'm ready. If it's okay with you, I'd like to stay for a couple of weeks to catch up."

A generous smile graced Madison's face, "I'd like that and I know your brother will enjoy having you around."

There was a moment of silence before Ashley asked, "Do you miss mom?"

The reply was simple, "Every day."

"You're going to wait for her, aren't you?"

Tears filled blue eyes, "Yes."

"I tried to wake her up, but she's too mule headed."

"Helen needs to let go of her guilt," reasoned Madison with an absence of malice.

"Yeah," countered Ashley sadly.

"When you speak to Harry, let him know I've had Gregory medically checked out and there is nothing wrong with his heart."

Grinning with relief, Ashley cheered, "He'll be so pleased to hear that news. He has been sulking a lot since you left."

Nodding, there was a sharp pain to Madison's chest, "He can pass on the information to Helen also."

"Okay, I will let him know."

Glancing at her wristwatch, Madison suggested, "Gregory and I go for a stroll this time every day, would you care to join us?"

"That's a super idea."

"I've maintained Harry's ritual."

"Madison, can you give me your new phone number before I forget?"

"Sure, I'll text it to you after our walk."

-o-

Helen flopped onto the couch in the library and complained, "I swear Nikola was more obnoxious then the last time we dealt with him."

"You'll get no argument from me," agreed Will as he handed Helen a cup of tea.

"Thank you Will."

Will's phone sounded with a message alert, "Excuse me Magnus, Harry requires my services in the kitchen."

"Take your time; I'll be right here savouring my cuppa."

Will returned twelve minutes later and poured himself a hot beverage prior to sitting in the armchair opposite Helen.

"I hope there wasn't a problem?" inquired Helen.

"No, he just had a missive from Ashley."

"Ashley?"

"Yeah, the two of them communicate all the time."

"I was unaware of that situation and where pray tell is my wayward daughter?"

"Nova Scotia."

"One would assume she has ridden the anger out of herself by now."

"Why would she, you haven't?"

Light brown eyebrows knitted together, "I beg your pardon?"

"Ashley left because she was upset with you for not forgiving yourself and turning away from Madi and Gregory."

"I hardly think my fury and guilt compares to hers."

"Do me a favour and take a moment to think about that statement. In the space of two weeks Ashley lost a beloved brother then another was taken away along with Madison and her mother."

"And I lost a son," responded Helen defiantly.

"Yes Magnus. You also willingly gave up your wife and surviving son. I've held my tongue all this time, but you need to let go of your misconception that the mighty Helen Magnus could do something about her ill-fated child. I know you are scared of the possibility Gregory has the same heart defect, but you can lay that fear to rest. He has been examined by Specialists and is perfectly healthy."

A tightness gripped Helen's heart, "Who told you that?"

"Madi told Ashley who told Harry."

"So he is fine?"

"Yes thank goodness and he's flourishing."

"I'm so relieved for him and Madison is an excellent mother."

"Isn't it time you swallowed that British pride of yours and be the wife and mother you used to be?"

"I can't allow myself to be open to that sort of pain again Will."

"I seem to recall us having this conversation when you thought Madison had been killed. You survived that Magnus and you have a very forgiving wife and an adorable son waiting for you to open your heart to their love." Standing, Will retrieved a folded piece of paper from his jean's pocket and placed it on the low table. "That's Madison's new number and address," he explained before exiting the room.

-o-

_**Saturday 13th November**_

Madison waved goodbye to Ashley, Henry and Grace then returned inside her home to bathe Gregory. The tot was still sticky from the orange he had shared with Henry at lunchtime.

Pouring in some bubble bath, Madison checked the water temperature before turning off the taps. Gregory was sitting on the mat holding the diaper he had removed by himself and smiling up at her.

"I think you've inherited your mother's grey matter Little One. You are much too clever." Lifting her son into the tub, Madison giggled when he ate several bubbles and as a consequence, sneezed.

He chuckled and Madison's heart ached, "Your silly momma is missing all this."

In reply, Gregory blew a raspberry and smacked the water. He blinked when the splash caught his face and glared at Madison.

"Hey now, that was not my fault, so don't be giving me the evil eye Mister."

With another giggle, Gregory tapped the suds once more.

"You're a little bugger, just like your momma," stated Madison while washing her son with a cotton cloth.

Sixty minutes passed and Gregory was dressed in a jumpsuit and sitting in his highchair waiting for his dinner. Madison mashed up the steamed vegetables she had prepared earlier then added small pieces of shredded chicken.

Sitting at the table, she scooped up a spoonful and handed it to a hand clapping Gregory.

When the last mouthful was eaten, Madison fetched a tub of pudding from the refrigerator and a clean spoon.

Gregory made a little growling noise before accepting the offered dessert.

"Good god, you seriously are your momma's offspring."

Gregory giggled and there was a knock on the front door.

Madison picked him up and went to the entrance hall. Opening the door, she was staggered to find Helen. Her surprise doubled when Gregory reached out to his mother and she took hold of him.

"I hope you don't mind me dropping by unannounced?" she said while her son nuzzled into the side of her neck.

"Of course not, we've been expecting you. He knows who you are Helen. I show him pictures of you every day."

"Oh dear lord, I just thought he was being friendly. He's grown so much and looks more like you."

Holding back tears, Madison gestured towards the living room, "Please come in. Do you have any luggage?"

"Yes, it's in the rental car. I wasn't sure you'd want to see me, so left it there just in case."

"That was never going to be a problem."

With her breath catching in her throat, Helen spoke softly, "So I was lead to believe by Will and what did you mean by you've been expecting me?"

"Go into the kitchen and put Gregory in his chair while I grab your bags."

Two minutes later, Madison placed the two pieces of baggage on the floor of the kitchen and burst into tears and the sight of Helen watching their son eat the remainder of his pudding.

Alarmed, Helen stood and raced to the blonde. Wrapping her arms around Madison, she held on tightly, "Please don't cry."

"I can't help it," replied Madison as she placed her hands on the other woman's hips. "You looked so beautiful with our boy."

Gregory made his sound of disapproval and Helen turned her head, "Did he just growl?"

"He wants out so he can play with his toys before bedtime."

Letting go, Helen lifted Gregory out of his highchair, "Where are his toys?"

"In the living room and he'll expect you to join him."

Helen swallowed her pride and humbly stated, "I can manage that and thank you for allowing me into your home."

"Go enjoy some time with our son Helen. We can talk once he goes to bed."

"Rightio."

"Have you eaten?"

"No, my stomach has been in knots since I left home for the airport."

Madison moved in behind Helen and draped her arms around her wife and son, "Let me settle your nerves by telling you I love you and have missed you every day. I wasn't angry at you for long, but I knew it had to be your decision to make contact."

Leaning into the embrace, Helen began to weep, "I love you too and I've come to take my family home."

Smiling into rich, dark hair, Madison released her hold, "I'll fix us some dinner. Playtime is for thirty minutes then it's a wet nappy change and bed. Would you like a glass of wine with your meal Helen?"

"Yes please and Gregory really likes his blocks," replied Helen while settling on the floor mat.

"They're his favourite. He likes to knock them over after construction is complete."

Helen chuckled as her child handed her a red cube, "Do you want me to help sweet man?"

"Mum, mum," came the reply.

"Good lord, he does know me."

Madison placed two porterhouse steaks onto a grilling pan then stood at the end of the counter and watched the interaction going on in the living room, "When I tell him about us, I call you momma and I am mommy."

"You've done an extraordinary job in raising him Madison."

"It's been a wonderful experience and you have arrived at the right time; Gregory isn't too far away from taking his first steps."

"Oh that is certainly something to look forward to."

"He has your brain power and is hitting all his milestone early."

Helen's voice broke, "Have I missed many?"

"His fourth tooth crowned last week. He also has two lower and upper incisors and started standing three weeks ago. Along with his little growl, Gregory is very talkative with gibberish in the mornings and will patiently wait for me to come into his room to collect him."

Smiling, Helen conceded, "The patience he gets from you."

Returning to her cooking, the blonde listened as Helen delighted in sharing time alone with Gregory. Selecting a bottle of red wine from the pantry, Madison uncorked it and allowed it to breathe on the counter.

Before joining Helen, she sent a text to Ashley informing her of her mother's arrival. She thanked her for the scheming and alliance with Harry.

The reply was simple: Yr welcome & I knew it would work out eventually xxoo

Grinning broadly, Madison turned down the stove top and made herself comfortable on the rug beside Gregory. He immediately handed her a blue block and she added it to the multi-levelled stack.

"He is precious Madison," commented Helen. "I've been such a fool"

"Yes you have. I'm just pleased to see you finally realised that and sought us out."

"I was awful to you, yet you forgive me."

"That's because I love you and understood what you were going through."

Gregory gripped Helen's arm and pulled himself up.

"Here comes the big finale," declared Madison before Gregory swung his left hand and sent the top two cubes crashing to the floor.

He squealed with delight then clapped. Both Helen and Madison joined in and the rest of the blocks were knocked over within seconds.

Helen looked at Madison with tears in her eyes and a raised right eyebrow, "He is going to a right royal little bugger, isn't he?"

"I'm afraid so and I often tell him that he gets that from you."

Plopping onto his backside, Gregory passed a grinning Helen a green cube.

Madison got up and checked on dinner then announced, "Bedtime Little Guy."

The child glanced up at her, applauded and then waved.

"Is it all right if I put him to bed?" asked Helen with hope in her voice.

"Sure, but you have to read to him first. We are currently up to chapter two of the Winnie The Pooh book on the bookshelf."

"I'd be delighted."

"Gregory's room is the second door on the left. He likes to have the night light left on," Madison said while kissing her son on the head and going back into the kitchen.

Pouring two glasses of Merlot, she waited for Helen to return.

-o-

Helen gazed down at the sleeping child and chastised herself for having turned her back on him and Madison. Yes it still hurt when she thought about the loss of Mason, but her other son needed her and more importantly, she needed him.

When Will had spoken to her two weeks prior, she gradually stepped out from behind the protective cocoon she had erected and saw what she had willingly given up while mourning alone. Taking a hard long look at her behaviour, Helen realised her actions were selfish and hurtful to those who loved her. Madison had suffered no less than Helen and had been offered no comfort from her; instead she forced them from their home.

After extensive research and a multitude of conversations with several Cardiologists, Helen finally accepted the fact that medically, there was nothing that could have been done to save Mason. She had finally let go of the guilt and was ready to make amends.

Leaning over and kissing Gregory on the cheek, Helen withdrew from the colourfully decorated room and entered the living area. "I have so much to be grateful for," she confessed while settling beside Madison on the couch.

"We both do and I thanked Ashley for planning our reunion."

Brows arched in questioned, "What do you mean?"

"Ash arrived here a fortnight ago and told me about her and Henry leaving the Sanctuary. Henry and Grace dropped in three days ago and only departed this morning. I suspect they are bound for home and I believe Ashley attempted to shock you out of your depression, but when that failed she told Harry about the physical done on Gregory. She insisted he pass it on to Will. Her hope was that information would be the catalyst to spark you into action."

Helen allowed herself a tiny smirk, "My daughter is very shrewd."

"She was uplifted when I mentioned I was actually waiting here for you."

Tears trickled down Helen's face and she took hold of Madison's left hand, "You once promised never to leave me, but I gave you no choice. I said some horrible things to you that weren't true."

"I was aware of that at the time. It was your pain talking Helen, but I saw how your behaviour was scaring Gregory. That's the reason why I left and found a peaceful home for him."

"You give so much Madison and ask for nothing in return. That's why I love you with all my heart."

Bringing the trembling hand to her mouth, Madison softly pecked the inside of the wrist, "When I said I'd love your forever, it was an oath that I intend on honouring no matter what happens." Focusing on her wife's eyes, she began to cry, "We were blessed to have had Mason in our lives and he will live on in his brother. I had faith that you would figure that out and come to Nova Scotia. I would like us to stay here for at least a month so you can get to know Gregory without the interruptions of work."

"I think that is a splendid idea darling. I'll phone Will in the morning and inform him. I sincerely regret not being present for our son's first birthday."

"It was a quiet celebration with a cupcake in the park. Ashley and Henry will no doubt call you at some stage to tell you they're on their way to Sanctuary."

"How can you be so sure?"

"Because they love you Helen and miss their family."

"It wasn't until I pulled myself out of my dark despair that I realised how much I missed them too."

"Sweetheart, it was a private struggle for you, but from now on, we deal with it together."

"Yes please. I need you beside me and am so sorry for not being there for you."

"I know you are and I had Gregory to help me with my heartache."

Helen was about to speak when a swirl of blue and green materialised and John Druitt stood in the middle of the room. He moved to Helen and pulled her into his arms, "Condolences sweet Helen. I've been abroad and only learnt of your loss from James moments ago."

Madison got to her feet and was stunned when John wrapped an arm around her.

"My sincere sympathies to you too Madison."

Stepping back, Helen wiped away her tears, "Thank you John, but how did you know where to find us?"

"My first stop was to your home and Will informed me of your location. I have offered my services to him during your absence."

"That is most generous of you and Madison and I will be living here for another month."

Letting go of Madison, John bowed, "It's the least I can do and will bother now more. Goodbye ladies."

In a flash he was gone and Helen drew Madison into her embrace. Together they wept for the loss of their son and for the time they had spent apart.

-o-

"There is this emptiness inside my heart," confessed a tearful Helen as Madison led her to the dining table a short time later.

Madison kissed her forehead and pulled out a chair, "I feel it too."

Helen took up the seat and Madison prepared two plates then brought them to the table.

Sitting down, she said, "I was crushed by the weight of anger and pain. I cried every night when I put Gregory to sleep. I stopped when he reached up and touched my face as I was laying him in the crib. He had such an intense expression of his face that took my breath away. It was as if he comprehended what had happened and he was letting me know it was going to be all right."

A gasp escaped Helen, "Oh good lord, he did the very same thing to me earlier."

"He is a mini version of you," spruiked Madison proudly.

Smiling, Helen joked, "You're going to be outnumber I'm afraid."

"I can handle it sweetheart. Eat your dinner before it gets cold."

Helen did just that and afterwards, she took care of the dishes while Madison showered.

"Is Gregory a good sleeper?" Helen enquired when she walked into the main bedroom after taking her turn in the bathroom.

Madison viewed her robed formerly estranged wife and couldn't help but grin, "He'll sleep right through until around six. He set that pattern a few weeks back."

"That's wonderful. How have you been sleeping?"

"Eight hours every second night," answered a white tee shirt and grey boxers attired Madison as she turned down the covers.

"It's been a couple of hours every night for me."

"Ashley mentioned you've been busy with missions."

"Yes. There's been an increase in the number of Abnormals being captured and sold off to the highest bidder on the black market."

"Has there been any indication the Cabal is involved?"

"Oh their greedy fingerprints are all over it. Will and Harry were on their way to San Diego Port today to intercept a delivery to a Russian ship."

Madison strolled over to the light switch by the door and extinguished the overhead globe.

Helen slipped off her robe and climbed into bed.

Joining her, Madison settled on her back. She sighed when Helen inched closer and rested a hand on her belly. The electricity between them sparked into life and Madison placed her left hand over Helen's.

"This is awfully nice," stated Helen huskily.

"Yes and much missed. How many purchases of Abnormals have you thwarted since I've been gone?"

"We've successfully rescued and relocated fifteen convoys with a total of sixteen hundred."

"Jesus, when will these people give up?"

"I'm afraid they will continue until they are stopped permanently. The situation has become a top priority on a global scale."

With a squeeze of her hand, Madison suggested, "Maybe we should return home A-SAP and deal with it."

"No Madison. You and I deserve to have this time alone to reconnect. You and our family are my antecedence now."

With moonbeams softly illuminating the room, Madison held Helen's gaze and grinned, "That means everything to me, but there is the matter of you not being able to tolerate being idle for longer than seven days let alone four weeks."

Returning the smile twofold, Helen countered, "You have been extraordinarily patient while I sorted things out and I won't be doing anything workwise for the next month."

Thrilled by the words, Madison lowered her tone, "I bided my time sweetheart and am more than satisfied with your arrival."

"I am going to spend the next four weeks spoiling you and our son."

"Gregory will enjoy getting to know you face to face again," replied Madison while interlocking her fingers with Helen's.

"During the late night hours in my lab I often thought of you and Gregory. I was filled with soul defeating loneliness and longed for you to comfort me."

"If you had called; I would have rushed back home. I needed you desperately in the first weeks, but your rejection was too much to tolerate. The affect it was having on our boy was the final straw."

"I was in such turmoil and didn't focus on yours."

"We must always keep the lines of communication open honey."

"I agree and I insist you annoy the living daylights out of me if I show the slightest sign of becoming an emotional hermit again."

"You have a deal. Are you feeling tired?"

"I am actually. Your presence is lulling me into a comfortable state."

"Good because I want you to sleep."

Lifting her head, Helen kissed along Madison's chin line, "I'll always miss Mason, but being with you and Gregory these past few hours has given me peace."

"I know what you mean and we'll talk more in the morning after you experience the ritual of breakfast with Gregory."

"Ritual?" repeated Helen as she reclined.

"Our son is pedantic when he wakes."

Although fatigued, Helen was nevertheless intrigued, "How so?"

"You'll hear him nattering away on the monitor as he plays with the overhead mobile then he'll growl several times."

"I think he got that sound from Harry," admitted Helen with a chuckle.

"I think so too. Once you go to his room, Gregory will be all smiles, but don't be fooled. His nappy will be full."

"Well at least he is not a screamer."

"He never cries Helen and is very content."

Helen eagerly asked, "What happens next?"

"Once he is dressed, Gregory likes to drink his milk while you hold him on the couch. He's a Sesame Street fan and will tap your arm when music is played."

"I am so looking forward to that."

"When the program ends, it's play time. After lunch he naps for a couple of hours then it's off on a walk we go."

"You do this every day?"

"Like clockwork unless the weather is crappy."

Helen yawned and nuzzled into Madison's neck, "You are a wonderful mother."

"Thank you and sweet dreams."

"You too and I love you with all my heart."

"Love you too," whispered Madison as tears streamed from her eyes.

"Oh my darling please don't," pleaded Helen as she sat up and hugged the blonde to her chest.

Nestling into Helen's shoulder, Madison wept for the moments lost. The teardrops rolled down her face and the older woman soothed her with gentle kisses to the head and small caresses to her back.

Helen's own grief broke through again and the couple sobbed for some time before both fell victim to emotional exhaustion and slept.

-o-

Helen prised open her eyes when she heard the muffled gabble coming from the baby monitor perched on the side table. The other side of the mattress was vacant, so she rolled out of bed and donned a white silk robe.

Padding her way to the bathroom, Helen quickly attended to her ablutions then entered Gregory's room.

The twelve month old was grabbing at the moulded Disney characters above his face and chatting away happily. As Helen neared his crib, he stopped and looked at her. A smile spread across his dimpled face and he reached out for her.

"Well good morning Beautiful Boy."

In reply, Gregory waved his arms and growled.

Leaning in, Helen picked him up and carried him to the change table, "Oh good lord, I can see why your mummy didn't mind passing over this task. You smell absolutely revolting."

A little chuckle escaped from Gregory as his mother lay him down and commenced popping open his sleepwear.

"It's on the nasty side," remarked Madison from the doorway. "I thought you should find out sooner rather than later."

After a brief giggle, Helen replied, "I don't seem to recall this vile stench when he was younger."

"It started when his diet went to solid foods. I actually vomited the first time and the cheeky bugger lay there laughing."

Finishing with the nappy change, Helen turned to Madison, "I can fully understand. Where do you keep his clothes?"

"Daytime is in the second drawer of the bureau to your left and pyjamas in the first. Bath time is before his dinner and that's about it for his hygiene routine."

"I think I can handle that," responded Helen prior to pecking the tot on the cheek.

"I'll go warm up his bottle and meet you in the living room."

"Okay darling."

Several minutes passed before Helen settled on the couch with Gregory nestled in the crook of her left arm.

Madison handed over the milk and Gregory applauded. Bending down, Madison kissed him on the forehead then turned to her wife, "I've got some items to pick up from the market, so I'll make us breakfast when I get back."

"Rightio love."

Straightening up, Madison went into the kitchen. She collected her wallet and left the house.

-o-

Once Gregory was down for his nap, Helen reached for Madison's hand and clutched "He's bloody adorable and such a joy."

"That he is."

"I absolutely cherish him."

"You always did Helen, you just forgot for a while."

"I have you to thank for this second chance."

Madison sat on the couch and pulled Helen onto her lap "I can think of several ways you can show your appreciation."

"Oh trust me, I've been thinking about it."

With an arched left brow, Madison quipped, "Have you now?"

"Indeed I have darling," answered Helen as she lowered her lips to Madison's.

The couple traded gentle kisses for over an hour before a slightly out of breath Helen huskily said, "Would you like to take me to bed?"

With glistening eyes, Madison grinned, "I'd like nothing more, but our son is about to wake."

"I thought he slept for two hours."

"Not today. The Wiggles are on in ten minutes and he never misses an episode."

"That's unfortunate and a quickie just won't do."

Roaring with laughter, Madison pulled Helen closer, "Can you hold out until tonight?"

"I believe it may be quite the struggle, but I will nevertheless survive."

"Sorry," apologised Madison as she lifted Helen off her. "But the Little Guy always comes first."

"As he should my love; I'll go warm a bottle."

"As you are reacquainting yourself with Gregory, I think you should get yourself psyched up for another nappy change," suggested the blonde as she rose to her feet and held out a hand to Helen.

"Oh dear heavens above, does that mean what I think it does?"

Tittering, Madison heaved Helen up and into her arms, "It certainly does. Our boy is very regular."

"I think we should seriously review his diet," taunted Helen while softly caressing her wife's lower back.

"I've already experimented with different foods and this is the best it gets I'm afraid."

"In that case, I shall commence potty training tomorrow."

"Honey, he is a tad too young for that."

"Ashley was only ten months old when she started."

Smirking, Madison pecked Helen on the nose then said, "We can purchase a potty in the morning and you can be in charge of the lessons."

"I gladly accept the challenge. In the meantime, I am placing a cloths peg on my nose."

Giggling for a second, Madison stared into Helen's eyes, "I've missed your humour."

"You bring it out in me Madison."

"I'm glad and you better go see to his Royal Highness."

"Right you are."

-o-

Five hours later, Helen received a phone call from Ashley. The younger Magnus was full of apologies and explained she was on her way home to Sanctuary.

"I'm relieved to hear that Ashley and thank you for covertly assisting Will in making me see sense."

_"We can chat about it when you and Madi get home mom."_

"We will be staying in Nova Scotia for a month and your father is currently aiding Will."

_"Speaking of Will, how was he during my absence?"_

"He missed you dreadfully and I hope you plan on talking to him upon your return."

_"Don't worry mom, I plan to."_

"Excellent news, he loves you Ashley."

_"I love him too and we'll work it out."_

"I have full faith in you."

There was hesitation on the other end, _"Mom."_

"Yes Ashley?"

_"I love you."_

"I love you too and please be safe my darling child."

_"I will and give my love to Madi and Gregory."_

"I'll pass it on, goodnight."

_"Goodnight mom."_

Helen placed her phone on the kitchen counter and resumed drying the dishes.

Madison turned her head and saw the tears falling from Helen's eyes. Putting down the plate she was washing, she embraced her, "Everything will be all right honey."

"I know. It was just so good to hear Ashley's voice."

"You'll see her soon and I think you'll be surprised to find she has matured."

"I can understand why and she's never been on her own before."

"Personally, I think the experience has done her the world of good. Although, the circumstances leading to her travels were not ideal, she has learnt from it."

Taking a step back, Helen finished the last dish silently.

Madison released the sink plug and Helen asked, "Would you mind if I called Will?"

"Are you checking up on him?"

"Actually, it's John I am more concerned about."

Smiling at the implication, Madison headed for the living room, "Go ahead." She got comfortable on the couch and turned on the television. She was three quarters of the way through a movie when Helen joined her.

"Will said hello and apparently John has been of great assistance."

"That's good news."

"My apologies for taking so long, but Will was very eager to tell me about the mission."

Madison was about to respond when Helen's phone trilled.

"It's James," announced Helen while taking a seat on the sofa. "Evening James, to what do I owe the pleasure?"

_"Hello Helen. Sorry to contact you whilst you are on holiday."_

"It's no bother. Is there a problem?"

_"Yes there is I'm afraid. Lilian Lee is demanding to speak with you regards the UN's concerns about the increased numbers of Abnormals that surfaced the past four months. I've put her off for two weeks and she refuses to speak with Will. She is unaware of the recent heartbreak your family endured. I felt it wasn't my place to divulge your personal life, but she is insistent you contact her."_

"I appreciate that James and I'll speak with Doctor Lee tomorrow morning to sort out the matter."

_"Tremendous, I'll speak with you soon and give my best to Madison."_

"I will, goodnight James."

Madison changed the channel to a music program and pulled Helen into her arms, "I gather you have a situation to deal with."

"Yes. It seems the UN is worried about the influx of Abnormals."

"Why is that a problem?" enquired Madison while trailing her fingers through the back of Helen's dark waves of hair.

"It is all about controlling them I am sad to say. If the black market continues to locate Abnormals then more will be at risk."

"In that case, the pressure on the Sanctuary Network to rescue and relocate them is on the rise," reasoned Madison with a peck to the side of Helen's neck.

"It is enormous my love and will ensure we are kept busy for some time."

"Do you want to go home tomorrow? I'll understand if you do."

Helen's eyes turned to Madison, "I promised we would have time alone and I intend honouring that."

"Honey, sometimes plans need to change due to unforeseen circumstances."

"We have already lost too much to my work and I have full confidence in Will. He is more than capable of running things until we return."

"You may have to revisit that statement after you converse with Lee in the morning. That woman has a stick up her ass and never smiles."

Helen moved her body and faced her wife, "Maybe she needs to find a forgiving woman like you to make her happy."

Smiling, Madison tweaked the tip of Helen's nose, "I'll see if I can find her a blind date."

"That would be funny."

"The last few times I witnessed a digital link between her and you, I found her a little on the snobby side and disrespectful towards the work you've done."

"Thank you for the support darling and Lilian is under immense pressure at the moment."

"Helen, if the Network lost the backing of the UN as well as Government funding, could Sanctuary continue?"

"I managed without their help for over one hundred years previously, so yes. I have quite a vast fortune hidden away in offshore accounts that can be utilised."

"You could use my money too Helen."

"See, this is why I love you so dearly. Your generosity and support is priceless."

Leaning in, Madison planned on answering with a kiss, but was foiled when Helen's phone rang again.

"Blast it, it's Lilian," cursed Helen while reaching for the offending technology. "So much for waiting until the morning."

"I'll make you a pot of tea," offered Madison as she stood. "I have a feeling this will take some time." She walked into the kitchen and Helen took the call.

-o-


End file.
